Different games are used to entertain patrons at restaurants and bars, particularly during happy hour and “night life” activities. For example, many bars have karaoke nights to allow patrons to have fun as they socialize. Other popular bar activities include gambling and dancing. Entertainment has even made its way into the restrooms of the establishments. For example, many restrooms now are equipped with LCD panels that are positioned strategically around urinals and in stalls to entertain and advertise to patrons as they use the restroom facilities.